Let's Play Desperados
"Let's Play Desperados" is the 36th episode of the second season of Kaeloo and the 88th episode overall. Synopsis Three desperados, Pecos Marmaduke (Stumpy), Quicksilver (Quack Quack) and Cat Robertson (Mr. Cat), try to find the Golden Sheep, but they have to deal with Kaeloo, a creepy undertaker. Plot A narrator sings a song introducing three desperados: Pecos Marmaduke (Stumpy), Quicksilver (Quack Quack) and Cat Robertson (Mr. Cat). They spot somebody and prepare to attack. The person turns out to be Kaeloo, and she shows them all the things she has for sale, and when she steps out of a coffin and tells them that she is also an undertaker, the three bandits flee for their lives. They come across a sign post with "Wanted" posters on it for them. Stumpy is angry when he finds out that Mr. Cat is worth $5000 and Quack Quack is worth $6500, but he is worth only $0.33. He tries to change the number, but he makes it $0.330 (adding no value whatsoever). The desperados walk into a bar and order whiskey (for Mr. Cat), soda (for Stumpy) and yogurt (for Quack Quack). Mr. Cat tells the others that he got a map showing the location of the Golden Sheep, and if they get their hands on it, they'll be rich. Suddenly, Kaeloo appears again and offers to guide them through the desert. She then floats out of the door, scaring them. They set off on the journey, and they find the mountains where the mine is supposed to be. Kaeloo suggests that they wait until the next day, since it is getting late. They sit around the campfire, and they eat and then go to sleep. The next morning, the desperados find themselves locked inside coffins. They shoot the coffins open from inside and Mr. Cat realizes that Kaeloo has stolen the map. Meanwhile, Kaeloo finds the Golden Sheep inside the mine. However, as she is leaving, she comes face-to-face with the bandits, who want the Golden Sheep back. They start chasing her around, and eventually they chase her through the bar. She jumps through one of her coffins, and it teleports her to the bank. She asks if she can deposit the Golden Sheep, but Pretty informs her that the bank is closed. The bandits arrive, and they try to shoot Kaeloo, but she holds up the Golden Sheep and the bullets bounce off of the sheep and hit the desperados instead, and Kaeloo ties them up. The episode ends with the desperados locked in a jail cell while Kaeloo gets a lot of money from selling the Golden Sheep as well as the reward money for capturing them. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Minor Characters * Pretty * Scooter-horses Trivia * Stumpy sings a few lines from the song Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley before Mr. Cat throws a frying pan at him. * The coffins Kaeloo uses seem to function similarly to the cat flaps Mr. Cat uses. * Kaeloo does not transform in this episode. * This is the second western-themed episode of the show, the first being "Let's Play Cowboys and Indians". Gallery Desperados.jpg Desperadosinjail.jpg|The desperados in jail Creepyundertaker.gif 0FFBB242-671D-4A5E-B9DE-E0B865000320.jpeg DAF4F613-A5A8-48A3-BC64-B3758F69CFE2.jpeg 4C3F60A8-897D-40BA-A13E-AEA7DFEE1A29.jpeg 4BFF1566-7639-487B-93A8-A765C2FCCA34.jpeg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes where Kaeloo does not transform Category:Western-themed episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Minor Character